Measured Rumors
by SquishyCool
Summary: Written for the prompt: Sam/Freddie, Sam starts a rumor around Ridgeway that Freddie has a small penis. He confronts her and proves that, actually, quite the opposite is true. Smut.


**Measured Rumors**

Sam Puckett had a tendency to get bored a lot. And as her two best friends, Carly and Freddie, knew… nothing good ever came out of her boredom. So when a rumor started going around Ridgeway that a certain Freddie Benson had a… smaller than usual penis, neither of them were really surprised. However, it didn't take long for the rumor to get out of hand, and soon, a certain Freddie Benson was extremely irritated.

"That's it," Freddie muttered to Carly one morning by their lockers, a scowl on his face. "I'm sick of this. I'm confronting her today and I'm gonna make her tell everyone the truth and to stop this rumor."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Freddie…"

"Why not?"

"Because… you know how she can get when you confront her about this kinda stuff."

"What? _Violent?_ Oh well. I'm tired of all the guys in the locker room making jokes about me and I'm tired of everyone, even _Wendy_, pointing at me in the halls and laughing, like I can't hear them!"

Carly sighed. "Look, it'll go away soon enough. People will forget about it. It's not _nearly_ as bad as the time she told everyone you'd never had your first kiss…"

Freddie slammed his locker shut harder than usual, aggravated. "It still bothers me, Carly! What – "

The brunette threw her hands up and ceased his arguments. "Okay, whatever. Do whatever you feel is right. Just don't drag me into it when you end up handcuffed to the flagpole, or with the cafeteria's week-old biscuits down your pants, or – "

"Alright! I get it," Freddie rolled his eyes, securing his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm going to stand up for myself, and I'm _not_ gonna let her push me around for once. Maybe _I'll_ do the pushing this time."

Carly only shrugged, seeming skeptical. "Okay. Good luck."

The sound of the bell rang out around them, and Carly quickly finished grabbing her things out of her locker and shut it. "I'll see you later."

Freddie nodded, watching her walk away to her class. He turned in the opposite direction and went up the stairs, heading towards his own. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted a message to Sam.

_we need to talk about this rumor asap_

A few minutes later, after he'd sat down at his desk and gotten his books out, his phone vibrated with a reply back from the blonde.

_meet me by the restrooms in the history hall after this period. nerd._

He only rolled his eyes and put his phone away. Once the class was over, he gathered his things as quickly as he could and walked to the history hallway. He had just passed Ms. Ackerman's room when Sam rounded the corner and stopped by the restroom doors, leaning on one leg and looking at Freddie as if she'd been waiting on him for ages. He shook his head as he approached her, stopping and assuming his position: hands gripping the strap of his backpack and his weight shifted to one side.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Fredweird?" the blonde asked.

Freddie sighed. "Enough with the names, Sam. This is serious. This rumor has gotten out of hand, and I want it stopped. You need to tell everyone it's not true."

She smirked in satisfaction. "Yeah, right."

"What d'you mean, yeah, right?"

"How can I tell people it's not true when I don't _know_ if it is or not? I'm only telling people what I assume is probably true. It's not that hard to guess something like that," she explained.

Freddie noticed a few people passing them by, snickering to each other and whispering, staring as they passed. He narrowed his eyes at them, already knowing all too well what they were whispering and laughing about. He stood a little closer to Sam, not wanting anyone else to hear what they were discussing.

"So what're you saying? You wanna see my _dick_? C'mon, Sam. Just be rational about this… All I'm asking is that you stop the rumor," Freddie explained, trying to remain calm. "Don't you have something better to do than make up stories about my genitals?"

Another smirk graced the girl's lips, and she glanced around, noticing the halls emptying out pretty quickly as time for the bell to ring neared. She shook her head, and before he knew it, she had turned and disappeared behind the door of the boys' restroom. He only stared after her, a little shocked and a little confused. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head out only a few seconds later, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"What are you doing? That's the _boys'_ restroom, and the bell's about to ring. Will you just agree to give it up this once? Make a rumor about someone else this time, please," Freddie hissed.

Sam grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into the bathroom, shoving him to the middle of the tiled floor and turning around to grab the large trash can in the corner. She pushed it over in front of the door so it blocked anyone else from entering, then spun back around and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on one leg and staring Freddie down, intimidating him. He felt pressured under her expectant gaze, and was almost afraid to find out what she was planning on doing in a locked school restroom with him.

"Well?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked around the restroom nervously. "Yeah…?"

She sighed. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned. "Show me the proof – the proof that the rumor _isn't_ true."

Freddie's jaw dropped and he gaped at her, stammering and tripping over his words, feeling the blood rush to his face. "Wh-what? _No way!_ Are you crazy?!"

"Oh, c'mon, ya prude! All you have to do is pull down your pants and prove to me you _don't_ have a small dick. What're you so afraid of?" she challenged him, acting as if it were no big deal at all.

"Uh, _no_! Why should I do show you my… dick? No way, Sam. This is where I draw the line. You're not getting me to humiliate myself again for your amusement," he said, feeling the anger build up in him and the sudden need to stand up for himself.

"Who said it'd be humiliating yourself? If it's not small, then it'll only be proving me wrong, so really, it'd be humiliating _me_," she insisted.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but found himself at a loss for words. She was right… If he just proved her wrong, maybe she'd shut up for once, and then this whole thing would be over with.

He sighed, clenching his hands into fists nervously. "Fine. But this stays between you and me, got it?"

Sam smirked, putting her hands up innocently. "Alright!"

Another sigh of discontent, and Freddie had slipped his backpack off and tossed it to Sam, who threw it in the corner carelessly. With uneasiness, Freddie's hands were slowly unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his pants, and finally, he tugged them down until they slid down his legs and pooled around his ankles. His face was bright red by now, but he kept his eyes focused on the task at hand. He slipped his thumbs precariously under the elastic waistband of his boxers, his hands shaking as he forced himself to push the fabric down… down… down.

And there he stood, in front of Sam Puckett herself, naked from the waist down, the cold air on his bare skin sending shivers up his spine… Or was that the way she was eying him up and down?

When their eyes finally met, Sam only shrugged, arms crossed across her chest and face unaffected, if only a little pink.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

She shrugged again. "Well? Looks like you humiliated yourself, 'cause that is definitely nothing special."

"And how would you know?!" he snapped, his face nearly the same red as his shirt by now.

Sam chuckled. "What do you mean? I've seen plenty of penises in my day, dork. Believe me… I get more action than you'd think."

He narrowed his eyes. "The internet doesn't count."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Tell that to yourself."

Freddie scowled before leaning down to grab at his boxers, hastily trying to pull them back up and past his knees while mumbling, "You'd see what I mean if…"

"If what?" Sam urged him.

He looked up, pausing where he was. "You know…"

She shook her head. "No… if what? Tell me."

He shrugged nervously. "If-if it was… _hard_."

"Then get it hard."

He gaped at her, standing up again and using his hands to cover himself up. "What? No!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wuss. Do you want me to stop this rumor or not? 'Cause if not, I can start telling the teachers, too… I was gonna make posters tonight, and – "

"Okay! Stop!" he interrupted. "Would you… Ugh. Do you _swear_ you'll stop the rumor and tell everyone you were wrong if I just… proved to you?"

"Of course."

They stood there in silence for a moment, Freddie feeling extremely awkward and unsure of what to do. He kept his hands in front of himself, shrugging.

"I'm gonna… go into a stall…"

"Why?"

He looked at Sam with wide eyes. "To… get… hard?"

She shrugged. "Just do it here. And hurry up."

"What? It's not that easy!" he exclaimed, shocked at her demands.

She sighed in exasperation. "Please, yes it is. Want me to do it _for_ you?"

"No! I – "

But before he could even get half a sentence out, the pushy blonde had crossed the few feet between them and was now standing directly in front of him, a little too close for his preference. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but she closed the distance between them by pressing her lips to his – hard. He was about to protest, but before his mind could clear up the odd feelings bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, he was kissing her back with full force.

Being accustomed to being the dominant one and knowing what she wanted, Sam grabbed the bottoms of both Freddie's undershirt and polo shirt and pulled them up and over his head, breaking the kiss for only a split-second to toss them aside. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip, then grabbed his other hand and placed it on her butt, leaning into him until he was forced to walk backwards. He stopped when he felt his back press up against the cool edge of the counter.

They continued to kiss, lips merged together. Sam slipped her tongue through the small parting in his lips and ran it over his teeth before meeting his tongue. They rolled over each other for a few moments before Freddie's tongue pushed back into her mouth, taking his own objective to explore.

The dark-haired boy could feel those funny feelings in his gut, and all the tell-tale blood rushing to that one appendage. By the time Sam's hands had found their way to his hair, gripping it with a passion-fueled lust, he was completely hard. His hand squeezed the firm muscle of her ass through her thin shorts, and he pressed himself into her.

She could feel his erection poking her inner thigh, occasionally grazing in between her legs, and it drove her crazy. She pressed against him even harder, a reply to the force he was taking against her. When he broke their lip-lock to pull her shirt off, she didn't object. And when she found her bra unhooked and being slid off her shoulders and down her arms, she did nothing about it. She took the incentive herself and reached down to hastily unbutton her shorts and yank them down, slipping them off along with her shoes. Freddie did the same with his own shoes and pants, having already been down and around his ankles.

Sam was now in only her panties, and Freddie was completely naked. The two teens were still pressed up against the counter. Freddie gripped Sam's hips and flipped the two around so she was pressed against the counter and he was in control. He pulled away for a moment, breathing heavy and eyes filled with lust, to brush some stray hair from her face and inspect her bare body up and down. He bit his lip as he ran his hand across her chest, stopping for a moment to massage both perky breasts, before sliding it down to rub her through the thin, black cotton of her panties.

"Ohh," she let out a moan, a higher pitch than he could remember ever hearing her voice reach. She squirmed under his touch, wanting more.

He grabbed her hand with his other one and guided it down to his throbbing erection, letting her take hold and stroke. She did so slowly at first, then steadily gained speed, stroking more furiously the more he rubbed her. He leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, getting a slow reaction from her. Her face was flushed as she watched herself stroke him.

He leaned in and kissed her jawline, moving away blonde hair with his free hand to kiss the skin of her neck. He nipped at the soft, sensitive skin, emitting more moans from her.

"Is it big?" he growled in her ear, continuing to nip at her neck.

Her knees were shaking under her own weight, her entire body begging for more. She only gave a weak nod and an almost whispered, "Y-yeah."

"Were you wrong?" he asked, moving his lips up to her earlobe.

She nodded again, a little more attentive this time. "Yes. I-I was wrong. You're… fucking… _wow_."

And he was. Sam hated to, but she had to admit to herself that she _was_ wrong. Limp, he didn't look more than average. But rock hard, like he was now, and twitching in her hand, she could feel the veins and the skin, as if it were strained across, as if it were too tight. She could feel the mass of muscle in her palm as she continued to stroke it, running her thumb across the slit at the top, spreading the precome across to moisten the shaft as she stroked. And _fuck_… she wanted to feel it inside her _NOW_.

Freddie bit into Sam's neck harder this time, causing her to gasp. As he kissed a trail down her collarbone and to her breasts, he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and slid them down the milky white skin of her legs, letting her kick them off as soon as they reached her ankles. He then massaged the area between her inner thigh and clit as he kissed around the soft skin of her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking on it.

Sam started stroking with more fury now, leaning her head back as Freddie sucked her nipple and inched his fingers towards her clit. He began rubbing the tiny mound of nerves, causing her knees to shake even more now. She moaned, gripping a handful of dark hair with the hand that wasn't grasped around his throbbing cock.

He moved from rubbing her clit with one finger to rubbing her wet folds with two fingers, moving faster and with more haste. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each stroke of her hand. He finally slid a finger inside of her, finding it easy with how wet she was. He slid his finger up, deeper inside of her, and wiggled it around, curling it inward and causing her body to jerk against him. He smirked to himself, releasing her nipple from his lips and moving to her other, sucking on it harder than before. He slid another finger in easily, doing the same with both now.

Sam let out a guttural moan, her hand paused on the shaft of Freddie's erection. She was shaking beneath him, bucking her hips down and forward to signal that she wanted more, deeper. He obliged and shoved his fingers in as far as they would go, moving them around inside her wet warmth frantically.

Her mouth was right next to his ear now, her hand gripping his hair even harder, as she managed to choke out, "Fuck… I want you… Shit, Freddie… I want your cock. _Now_."

He immediately released her nipple from between his lips and raised his head to look at her before pressing his lips against hers in a rough and sloppy kiss. As he did so, he slid his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper against his mouth, and grabbed her hips with both hands, gripping them firmly. He picked her up, finding her to weigh a lot less than he would've expected, and steadied her between the edge of the counter and his legs. The tip of his moist dick grazed her wet entrance, and she moaned again, louder this time. He moaned as well, unable to stop himself. It was almost too much to take.

Finally, with their lips pressed together and his hands gripping her hips so hard it was leaving red marks, he slid his throbbing, twitching dick inside of her. She inhaled deeply as he entered her, kissing him back hungrily when he was finally all the way in. He loosened up on her hips, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She rested her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his once more, their tongues meeting again. He began sliding in and out, pulling out to his full length before shoving it all back in with one quick movement. She let out a squeal when he did so, and he smiled against her lips.

"Fuck me, Benson," she growled, their lips inches apart.

Freddie bit his lip and thrust into her with all the force he could muster. Her lower back was hitting the edge of the counter, but she didn't care. Each thrust became harder, and with time, he gained a steady rhythm. She bucked her hips to meet his each time, and eventually, they'd reached a synchronized rhythm, causing them both to moan at the same time with each push and each pull.

"Fuck," Freddie groaned against Sam's cheek, pulling out of her slowly, panting. "Turn around."

Sam quickly nodded and obeyed, unwrapping her legs from around him and turning around, steadying the upper half of her body over the counter. He positioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her hips again, then shoved himself inside her without warning. She let out a cry, which soon turned into moans of pleasure. Her fingers scraped at the countertop below her. She pressed her tight ass against Freddie as he shoved himself deeper into her warm, wet pussy.

"Oh, my God," Sam gasped, her body jolting with each hard thrust he gave into her, sending waves of pleasure all throughout her body. "Faster!"

He thrust faster now, her moans sending chills up and down his spine. Her walls were tightening around him, and he knew she was getting close by the way her body was tensing up. He let go of one of her hips and reached around to the front of her, pulling her body back a little. She was agile, so she didn't complain when she was bending at a bit of an awkward angle. He roughly grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it in his hand, thrusting harder and harder. Her hip bones were hitting against the edge of the counter, but she didn't care, because his dick was hitting her spot perfectly.

"You like that?" Freddie asked breathily, squeezing her tit in his hand.

Sam nodded frantically. "Y-yeah…"

"Tell me… you like my big cock inside you," he demanded, panting as he thrust into her without mercy.

"Ohhh," she moaned, panting as well. "Fuck, Freddie… I love… your huge cock… inside me…"

With a satisfied smile, he took his other hand from her hip and slapped her ass, leaving an echo around the room immediately followed by a pleasurably pained moan.

"Shit," Sam cursed, her fingers curling around the edge of the counter. "I'm… coming… Oh, fuck, Freddie…"

Freddie took this as a cue to fuck her harder, shoving his full length into her again with all his strength. "Oh, God… me, too…"

He gave a few more hard thrusts, pressing her body against the counter, before releasing inside her, letting out a long moan of pleasure. When he felt the heat in his lower gut let up, he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

He looked down to find his hand still gripping Sam's ass, the other still holding onto her breast. The blonde's sweaty upper body lay across the counter, shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Freddie let go of what he was gripping and pulled himself out of her, stepping back to let her stand up. She did so slowly, turning around and stretching a little to regain feeling and movement in parts of her body.

"Okay," Sam finally panted, swallowing hard as she leaned back against the counter to try to catch her breath. "I'll stop the rumor."

**end.**

* * *

**A/N: **And by "end" I mean THE END. There will be NO MORE. So quit reviewing saying I should do this and that for the next chapter, because there WON'T be a next chapter. It was written for a prompt for the tweendom_anon meme, there isn't going to be a second part. The end, and thank you for reading. If you're going to review, you might as well tell me what you thought of this chapter because any thoughts on another one will go completely unacknowledged.


End file.
